


Whichever way

by StupeflipCrou



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupeflipCrou/pseuds/StupeflipCrou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short 3-part poetry work on how the Flame Alchemist and the Hawk's Eye became what they are - two brilliant characters with a brilliant and intricate relationship - but mostly, in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whichever way

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm feeling a bit delirious thanks to a fever (yeah I know, a fever in August, how wonderful) so... I'll just put that here. Yeah.

It started the way almost nothing does  
They were young, and he came with a purpose  
But she wasn't it, he had a goal  
\- Quite frankly, he still has a goal.  
So he came to their mansion  
So that her father could make him knowledgeable  
So that in the end, he mastered ignition  
Which would make his dream attainable.  
However, he decided to join the army  
And his master thought it was not worthy of an alchemist  
Follow the orders during the warm dusk or the morning mist  
\- He left anyway and spent several years away at the academy.  
So different but somehow still the same  
Harder, yet softer with the same aim  
Determined, he came back to their mansion.  
But as he once again asked Berthold the solution  
His master died in his arms and made him promise  
He would take care of the design, and of the little miss  
But the little miss wasn't so little anymore  
She took a deep breath, undressed, took her shirt off  
And as he looked at her back - horror.  
Yet he was still drawn to the pattern  
And he wished her father hadn't been so stern  
For there laid a tattoo on skin so soft.  
He took the time to crack the code  
And once it was all understood  
He turned her around and put her head against his chest, so broad  
Almost forgetting that she was still nude.  
He left again, this time with the secret of flame alchemy  
And told her that she too could join the military.  
He swore he would honor the trust she put in him   
And told her about his dream to make the world better  
She felt inspired by such noble aspirations, even though the chances were slim  
In a matter of seconds she made up her mind - she'd be a sniper.


End file.
